


Shepard&Liara Drabbles

by shanjedi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, expect more drabbles, i totally blame this on my friend, i will go down with this fckin ship, so many idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/pseuds/shanjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of random drabbles based off of headcanons I came up with talking to a friend while playing ME3 because shhhhh there is a happy ending shepard lives and they have blue babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #ShepardShaming or That One Time Shepard Went Way Too Far (And Liara Is Scary)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in about a year so really, dont expect this to be much good.

Shepard stammered as she faced one very, very angry Liara T’soni. In her worry for her lover, she had tried to forbid Liara from coming on missions with her, fearing that she would be hurt in combat. That suggestion as you could expect was met with a steel glare and a fury unmatched by anyone without any krogan in them.

The entirety of the crew deck of the Normandy stopped and froze as an angry scream ripped from Liara’s throat. “I cannot believe you!” The doors to the rooms she had claimed opened and a struggling Shepard suspended by her hands floated out followed by a glowing Liara. “I thought I helped you in the field, kept you safer! But no, you want me to no longer go out on any anymore. Because you think I’m going to get myself hurt. I can take care of myself Shepard, I just got the jump on you did I not? Have you ever thought of how much I worry when you leave me behind, how I worry every time that you wont come back to me? Goddess Shepard, if that ever happened, I don’t know how I’d cope.” She moved her arm and the biotic field containing Shepard’s hands moved to the wall, leaving Shepard hanging but out of the way of any crew members moving around the ship. Liara began to move back to her quarters, with a furious intent on continuing her work.

“You’re just going to leave me here a while, aren’t you?” “I am.”

“I went too far, didn’t I?” “You did.”

“Would an apology get you to let me down?” “It wouldn’t.”

“I’m sorry anyway.” Liara flicked her hand, it glowing for a moment to signify the use of her biotics, and Shepard’s restraints moved down so that she could set her feet on the ground.

 

Liara came out of her room five minutes later to hang a sign around Shepard’s neck. That sign said ‘I tried to convince my girlfriend into staying back from combat while I go and risk my life. #ShepardShaming’.


	2. "Hey Nez."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara is having their first child. Shepard is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too many ideas! Had to get another one out tonight.

Commander Shepard, Saviour of the Galaxy (three times), First Human Spectre, and by far her most terrifying title, Soon to be father, sat in the Huerta Memorial Hospital waiting room. Well, sat probably wasnt the best description as every few minutes she would get up and start jogging laps of the room garnering looks from the other people sat in the room. She had faced down reapers, been brought back from the dead and yet this made her break out in a cold sweat. She had been stuck in that room for what felt like days but had most likely only been hours and what was worst was that she couldnt tell how Liara was. Was she alright, was the baby alright, had anything gone wrong, was she in pain, what was happening?!

Retaking her seat she stared off into the distance worrying when a nurse approached her, asking her to follow. Striking up a brisk pace, Shepard followed the nurse to a room where she could faintly hear the cry of a baby. Her heart soared, entering to see her family curled up on the quite large hospital bed. Liara looked exhausted but was smiling and playing with their child. Shepard grinned and moved to where her wife and child were, her two beautiful girls. After some time of them just holding each other and their child Liara spoke up. "I named her Benezia, if that's all right with you." Shepard smiled and nodded, not saying anything but simply watching the scene. Lifting up the child onto her chest, Benezia opened her little eyes and looked at her father.

 

"Hey Nez. I'm your father, and your mother and I love you very, very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls keep in mind I have no idea how babies act at birth and if it differs for Asari. I wanted to get a quick drabble up before I crashed for the night :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aethyta likes spoiling her grandchild. Shepard and Liara are surprised at the amount of merchandise that's shown up of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mentioned that all of these are un beta'd and I barely look over them before putting them up. I'm trying to get as many as possible done in a short period of time.

Shepard stepped into her daughter's room to check she was sleeping, surveying the ever-growing collection of Normandy-related merchandise clustered in it. There were replica n7 hoodies sized so they'd fit Benezia, far too large shirts, model ships, posters, and action figures and that was only a few of the many types of things that had somehow appeared in Benezia's room. She and Liara werent worried, though the Matriarch didn't admit that she loved spoiling her grandchild, it was obvious that Aethyta had somehow got her hands on most of these things and had given them to Nez. 

While Nez had a fair amount of things representing the other members of their little family on the normandy- a jacket similar in style to tali's outfit given to her by Tali, a small replica sniper rifle given by garrus, a childrens book on history given to her by Javik, an SR-2 cap from Joker, and a variety of other things- by far the majority of things she had related to her parents. She had everything Aethyta (and a few others) could get their hands on. Shepard smiled and satisfied her child was alright left to her own room to sleep. 

 

She didnt notice Benezia clutching her Liara and Shepard action figures in her sleep.


	5. Mini-Shepard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benezia misses her father while she's away on a mission. Liara fixes this.

Benezia walked into her parents room, wrapped up in one of her father's N7 hoodies that was far too big on her and trailed along on the floor behind her. Climbing up onto the bed, she burrowed under the blankets and curled into her mother, slowly relaxing as she drifted off to sleep, Liara stroking her head softly. As her child slept, she moved to the terminal across the room to begin her search.

Shepard had been away a bit over a week on a mission, and benezia was terrified for her. Liara worried for her wife of course but she was more worried for their child's health at the moment. Since the Reaper War, the galaxy had been mostly peaceful. In the wake of the war, many changes had been instituted- The Mass Relays had to be rebuilt, and the loss of EDI and the Geth was a terrible one, but perhaps the change most influential to peace had been the inclusion of a representative from each sentient species joining the council, changing the 3-person ruling to a democracy of sorts. With all species' issues being listened to and worked upon by some of the galaxies best and brightest, the still rebuilding militaries so far hadn't been needed. The role of a council spectre had become to reside over peace talks as a neutral force and to attempt to seek out terrorists before they could strike. 

Transferring the information she had found over to a datapad, Liara returned to the bed, holding her child softly and making sure she slept well. If this worked, she would owe Aethyta a thank you.

 

A week letter a parcel arrived for Benezia, containing a letter from her father and Liara's 'surprise gift' - A Shepard plush toy for Benezia to hold when her father was away and she couldnt hug the real thing, a way for Shepard to always be with Nez. 

Benezia only had a few nightmares till Shepard returned, three weeks later. Aethyta continued to spoil Nez. And life on the Normandy went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plushies for all!
> 
> Liara totally gets a plushy matriarch benezia for her and her dad. Maybe. (she totally does)


End file.
